A New Generation
by HarryPotternutAmyJonas
Summary: Lily L.Potter is about to start her first year at hogwarts. Albus is in his third year and James in his fifth. This is the story of Harry and Ginny's kids at hogwarts. What happens to the new Potter kids at hogwarts?
1. Diagon Alley

**This is my first Fan Fiction Story so I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing and creating it. :D Please review and stay tuned for Chapter 2 soon.**

**A New Generation**

"Yes, yes I can't believe it, mum, dad it came, it finally came" Lily shouted as she ran from the front door into the living room. Lily ran into the room waving her hand in the air. She held an envelope that was addressed:

_Miss L Potter,_

_Second room on the left, The Burrow, Potter household,_

_45 Riverslake rd, Poedown. _

The envelope was sealed with a red wax stamp and printed on it was the Hogwarts emblem.

"Oh that's wonderful Lily, I'm so proud of you" Ginny replied. Ginny went over and hugged her daughter.

"You don't know if you're actually in yet, maybe its letter reassuring you not to come to Hogwarts" James chuckled.

"James, don't be mean" Harry said in a fatherly tone. "Come on open it up Lily"

Lily opened the enveloped and pulled out a letter. She started to read it to herself then out loud.

"Dear Miss Lily Potter, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry" Lily said. Lily jumped up and down with excitement.

"I'm so proud of you Lily. Well you know where we are off to tomorrow don't you?" Ginny said in an overly happy tone.

"Diagon Alley! Please mum can we go now?" Lily asked.

"No Lily, it's starting to get late. If we go tomorrow all the shops will be open because it will be Saturday. If we go now most of the shops will be closed or will be closing." Ginny told Lily.

"Oh ok." Lily replied.

Albus walked into the living room.

"What's all the noise about?" Albus asked.

"I got my letter Al." Lily replied.

"Oh wow, that's great. I'm sure you will make the Potter family proud wearing the Gryffindor colours" Albus replied. He went over and gave his sister a hug. Then he left the room and went back to his room. James started to walk out of the room and follow Albus.

"Al how do you know that she will even be in Gryffindor" James said to Albus.

"James stop being mean or else you won't be getting the new Firefox5 broomstick" Harry shouted. He heard James mumble something but decided to ignore it.

"Well I'm going to go to bed now so I can be up early tomorrow to go to Diagon Alley. Goodnight" Lily said. She went and gave her mum and dad a kiss and then walked out and into her room.

"Goodnight darling" Ginny replied.

There was then a knock at the door. Harry went and opened the door. It was Hermione and Ron. Harry invited them in and they came and sat in the living room. Hermione looked like she had been crying because she had red eyes.

"Hey guys, take a seat. Hermione are you ok?" asked Ginny.

"Yes I'm fine it's just… Hugo got his letter today." Hermione replied, she didn't sound sad now but excited.

"Oh that's great. Lily got hers as well. She is so excited and can't wait to go get her school supplies tomorrow." Ginny said. She went and got Hermione, Ron, Harry and herself a cup of tea. They talked about when they got there Hogwarts letters and talked about more of there Hogwarts experiences.

"Well we better go. See you guys sometime soon" Ron said. They said there goodbyes and left. Harry and Ginny decided to go to bed as well.

Everyone woke up early the next day and got ready for there visit to Diagon Alley. Lily was the first one with her cloak on and ready to go.

"Why are you so excited Lil? I mean you have already been to Diagon Alley loads of times." James said.

"yeah I know, it's just I go with you guys and watch you buy your school stuff, this time I'm the one buying things." Lily replied.

Lily, Albus, James, Harry and Ginny all stood round the fireplace. The fireplace had dust all through it and didn't look like anyone had used it in a while. To the right of the fireplace there was a small table and on it was a cup full of green powder. Harry stepped forward.

"I'll go first and meet you there. Ok we should arrive in Collin's Cauldrons because they seem like one of the only places left with a fireplace." Harry said as he walked towards the fireplace. He grabbed a hand full of the powder and stepped into the fireplace. He shouted Diagon Alley and Green flames erupted and Harry disappeared. Ginny waited for a minute or so before the flames disappeared and then called James forward. James took a hand full of powder and like Harry stepped into the fireplace and shouted Diagon Alley. Just like Harry, James disappeared through the green flames. Albus was next and did the exact same thing as his father and brother.

"Ok Lily off you go sweetie" Ginny said. Lily took a hand full of powder and stepped into the fireplace.

"Ok see you there mum. Love you. Diagon Alley" Lily said. After Lily disappeared Ginny did the same thing as everyone else.

**Lily POV**

Shortly after saying bye to mum and shouting Diagon Alley, I found myself in a small shop which was filled with shelves which had all different types and sizes of Cauldron's. Along the back wall there were very large Cauldrons and towards the front of the shop there was a counter. Behind the counter sat an old man with white hair and a short white beard. He was reading a magazine. Beside the counter there was a door and next to the door a window looking out towards the wonderful, magical Diagon Alley. Even though I had been to Diagon Alley many times I still couldn't help but smile thinking I was actually here at Diagon Alley buying my first school books. I started to wander around the store searching for the size 3 pewter cauldrons and I also started searching for Al, James and dad. Shortly after looking around I found James sitting inside one of the very large Cauldrons.

"Sorry this Cauldron is taken" he said looking up at me.

"James, come on act your age" I replied. James jumped out of the cauldron and directed me to where the size 1-3 pewter Cauldrons were. I spotted Al and dad looking at one of the Cauldron catalogues at the front desk. I looked over to where the fireplace was and mum was just stepping out shaking off the soot from the fireplace. She walked over towards me and helped me pick out the correct cauldron. James, Al and I all got new Cauldrons. After mum paid for our cauldrons we thanked the old man and stepped out of the store and into Diagon Alley. It was amazing, full of witches and wizards and lots of what looked to be first years. I took out my list of supplies which read:

_Books_

_History of Magic by Rolinda Tyren_

_Magical Potions by Arnold Firening_

_Transfiguration for first years by Minerva McGonagall_

_Simple Charms and Spells by Terry Watson_

_Magical Creatures encyclopaedia by George Henry_

_Introduction to Magical Fungi by Iren Spicklmen_

_The flying help guide by Vernon Beatrice_

_Dark arts: Simple spells of protection by Dean Ollindar_

_Uniform_

_Two (or more) black robes_

_Plain black pointed hat_

_One black winter cloak_

_**Note:**__ rest of school uniform will be supplied after being sorted into houses. Most of the uniform has house colours and a house emblem on them._

_Other Equipment_

_Wand_

_Pewter Cauldron size 3_

_At least one Trunk/large luggage bag_

_Animal the choice of: Owl, Cat or Toad._

_**Note:**__ Broomsticks are supplied at school for the first year unless accepted into a house quidditch team._

I put a tick next the cauldron on the list.

"Ok Harry you take the boys to get there new broomsticks and I'll help Lily get a wand. We'll meet in this bookstore (mum was pointing to a large bookstore across the street) in fifteen minutes.

"Fifteen minutes, but mum. It takes at least fifteen minutes to find the right broom." Said James hoping mum would let him have more time.

"Fine you three have twenty-five minutes" said mum. I saw James, Al and dad run off down the street and into a shop. Mum led me through the crowd and into a small shop. We were greeted by a very short man with a large, purple, pointy hat and was wearing purple robes.

"Now a wand for the little one?" asked the man. I'm not sure why he was calling me little when I was at least 3 foot taller than him.

"Yes" replied mum. The man walked off and looked through isles of wands. I heard him mumbling and talking to himself. He came back with three small boxes which I was guessing each had a wand in it. Now give this a try. He handed me a wand. I held it and then waved it around. It didn't do anything.

"Hmmm well not that one. Never mind" said the man. I handed him back the wand as he handed me another one. This one was much lighter than the other one and felt much more comfortable than the other one. I pointed the wand towards an old vase and hoped that I wouldn't destroy it. I closed my eyes and waved the wand around a little. After a short while I opened my eyes and the vase was still there. It was slightly hovering above the table that it was resting on.

"Well that one seems perfect. It has a core of unicorn hair" said the man. He took the wand and put it back into the small box and handed it to me.

"Enjoy" he said as he handed it to me. I walked out and waited for mum to finish paying for the wand. While I was waiting I ticked off wand on my list. Mum came out shortly after and we walked down the street and into the book store where we were planning to meet dad, Al and James. We found the boys as soon as we walked in and split up to find different books. Dad went with James and mum went with Al because they both had more books then me and also harder books to find. I decided to work my way down the list. So first I had to find _History of Magic,_ which ended up being easy to find since there was a special display on the book. I quickly grabbed one since there were only a couple left and ticked it off my list. Next I had to find _Magical Potions._ Again this book was fairly easy to find since there was a whole potions section. Next was _Transfiguration for first years _I went over to the Transfiguration section where I could see lots of people grabbing the book that I needed. I waited till everyone had got there copy of the book and gone until I stepped forward to get it. I reached out for the last book left on the shelf and at the same time maybe a few seconds earlier than me someone else grabbed the book. I looked up at the person and he looked like a second or third year boy with shaggy brown hair. He looked up at me as well. He had the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen. They were a deep blue colour.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Here you take this copy. I'll find another one somewhere." Said the boy. He handed me the book. I didn't really know whether I should take it or not since he did have it first.

"Oh thanks, but no you take it" I replied. I couldn't stop starring at him. Right now I was thinking 'Is there anyone more perfect?'

"No really, take it, I don't actually need it for school, I'm in my third year this year. I'm not doing to well in transfiguration and so I thought I might study the first year book because I lost mine at the end of my first year. So really you should take it" He said. He grabbed my hands and pulled them round the book. I pulled my arms in and the book up to my chest.

"Well thankyou. You're very kind." I replied. I didn't really know what to say. I could feel my cheeks blushing a bright red colour.

"Well, I guess I'll see you at school. Well I hope so anyway" He said before turning away. He turned back.

"Oh by the way what's your name?" He asked.

"Um, L… lily. Lily Potter" I said. He smiled and walked away. I just thought 'darn, I forgot to ask him his name'. I looked for the rest of the books and managed to find them all without seeing the boy again. I went to the counter and met up with mum. She paid for Al's, James' and my books all together and then we left. We then went into a clothes shop next door. I found all of my uniform and mum went to pay for it.

"Ok well we have almost everything now" said mum as we walked out the door. 'Almost everything' I thought. I couldn't look at my list because mum had taken it to look for my uniform. I followed her as she worked her way through the crowd of witches and wizards. I tried to ask her where we were going and what we had forgotten but she couldn't hear me. We walked into a large shop they was full of owls.

"Now the most important thing, your owl. I know it says an owl, cat or toad but I thought you might like an owl and I have already set up a deal with the shop owner. You can choose any owl but make sure you know about it, you don't want an owl that get's lost easily" mum said. The shop wasn't filled with cages full of owls, there were owls just sitting on perches everywhere. I would have thought they would fly around a lot but they didn't. They occasionally moved from one perch to another or over to where the food and water was but other than that they were pretty still. I walked over to a very small owl. It was sitting alone but it looked happy enough. It's eyes were wide open looking at me. It had beautiful feathers, it looked as though it had been brushed or dipped in water because it's feathers were perfectly laid on itself. He had a mixture of colours on him like white, orange and brown. I raised my arm out in front of me. Immediately the owl flew and landed on it. I knew that he wanted me to take him. So I walked to the counter with him on my arm.

"Oh, beautiful Tuffy, She is perfect. I'll miss the little girl" said the lady sitting behind the counter. The lady took off her glasses and was wiping her eyes with the sleeves of her green top.

"Are you sure it's ok for me to take her then, you really must love her" I replied. The lady was crying now.

"Yes, yes, she is going to a good home. I just get so emotional when one leaves. I get so attached to them." Said the lady while blowing her nose. She stood up and walked over to Tuffy and petted her and said Goodbye.

"I promise to take good care of her" I replied. The lady gave me a bag full of help guides on how to look after owls and food samples and lots of helpful things. I walked out with Tuffy sitting on my shoulder. Mum was sitting waiting for me outside. I went over to her.

"Oh she is beautiful, now you wait her, the boys will be back any minute now, and they just went to have a look around. I just need to go talk to the shop owner, Mary" Mum said as she walked off into the owl shop. Sure enough dad, Al and James came back with several bags in there hands.

"What on earth did you buy" I asked.

"We'll show you at home. Cool as owl lil" James replied.

"Thanks" I exclaimed. Mum came back out of the shop. We walked through Diagon Alley and stopped in front of Gringott's.

"Ok Ginny, you take the kids home, I'm going to make a withdrawal" dad said. Mum led us through more of Diagon Alley and into a side street which was filled with fireplaces on the left and right.

"Wow cool as. Hey Al why didn't we arrive through these fireplaces?" I asked.

"I don't know, the ministry obviously thought it was to confusing for witches and wizards to be arriving and leaving through the same fireplaces, or something, I'm not to sure" Albus replied. I think he was right though. There could be collisions with people going in and out through the same fireplace. There was a cup of flu powder next to each fireplace. I put Tuffy into his new cage that mum bought me. We all grabbed our powder stepped into the fireplace and said 'The Burrow'. The burrow is an interesting name for a house. It's not like we live on Burrow Street or anything. Mum said that when she was a kid there houses name was the burrow and so in memory of that wonderful home she wanted to call it after it.

We all arrived back home safely and just before it started to get late. I set up an area for Tuffy with a perch and drinking and eating area. I let him out of his cage and he flew around my room a couple of times and then rested on his perch which was right near the window. He stood on his perch looking out the window. Not trying to escape just sitting and looking. After dinner, I sat down in my room and started reading my text books. Even though I couldn't practise the transfiguration, spells or potions I still wanted to try learn some now.


	2. Hogwarts Express

**Here is Chapter 2 of my Harry Potter story 'A New Generation'. Sorry that I couldn't upload it earlier. I'll try get chapter 3 done quicker. thanks for reading and enjoy :)**

August 31st (Day before school starts) Evening

"James, Here is your jumper, come try it on and make sure it fits" Ginny shouted. James came running into the living room where Ginny was sitting, getting school uniforms ready for Albus and James. Of Course Lily had already organized her uniform about a week ago. Lily was sitting up in her room trying to teach Tuffy new tricks and also repacking and making sure she had everything. After dinner everyone sat around in the living room together. They didn't really do anything; they just sat and talked to each other as a family. Then they went off to bed. James was secretly packing his pucking pastels which he hoped he would get to use one day in class this year. Albus double checked everything and went to sleep and Lily checked everything for the twentieth time that day and then got into bed but she couldn't sleep due to the excitement and the fact that this time tomorrow she would be falling asleep in Hogwarts as a Hogwarts student hopefully a Gryffindor student as well.

"Come on everyone up" Harry shouted from the kitchen. Lily was the first down stairs. Ginny was in the kitchen making the last family breakfast that they would have in a while. Lily couldn't stop talking about Hogwarts. Slowly Albus and James came into the kitchen, not as excited or as enthusiastic as Lily. They all sat down and ate together. Then Albus, James and Lily went back up to there rooms and got dressed. They weren't changed into there school cloak yet because they were planning to do that on the train. Lily was wearing her uniform though. She thought she would be to excited on the train to want to get changed. They bought there trunks down, lily bought Tuffy down in his cage, James bought his owl Hedwig II and Albus bought his owl Shadow down with him. It was ten o'clock when they left the house. They managed to fit all the trunks and animals in the back of the car. Harry drove, Ginny in the passenger seat and Albus, Lily and James in the back. They arrived at the train station at 10:45 am. They walked through the station trying to look as muggle like as they could although muggles don't usually where cloak as school uniform or have owls they managed not to attract themselves to many muggles.

"Ok here we are platforms 9 and 10" Ginny said. "Ok Harry you go first, and then James, Albus, lily and I will follow". Harry ran at the wall between platforms 9 and 10 and disappeared through the wall. James lined with trolley up with his trunks and Hedwig II on it and ran through the wall like Harry. Albus did the same thing. Lily lined her trolley up and took a deep breath.

"Ok Lily, nothing to worry about, just pretend the wall isn't there" said Ginny to Lily. Lily started running towards the wall and all of a sudden she found herself on platform 9 ¾. She couldn't believe that she actually did it. She made it to platform 9 ¾ . Ginny appeared just behind Lily. They caught up with Harry, Albus and James who were walking towards the train. They stood by the train like everyone else just waiting to be able to board the train.

"Hey Harry, ma mate" they heard from someone in the crowd. After a short period of time they realized it was Ron. He finally managed to make his way through the crowd. He pulled himself through the last lot of people, and then pulled his daughter Rose through, and then Hugo appeared with Hermione. Hugo was going to be in his first year as well. Rose was starting her third year with Albus.

"Oh hey Ron, How's it going" Harry asked.

"Not to bad. Kids are off so that's good huh... Party at mine tonight mate" Ron said and laughed. Hermione laughed sarcastically.

"Ha-ha yer right." Hermione said.

"All aboard" the train conductor called. Lily's heart started pounding. She was actually going to Hogwarts now. Hermione and Ginny started frantically hugging and kissing there children.

"Mum, ok, mum stop, please" James called.

"Oh James, just accept it. Goodbye my darling" Ginny was saying.

"Oh Good luck Lily and write to me when you get to Hogwarts tonight. Love you lots bye" said Ginny giving all three of her children one last hug and kiss. James, Albus, Rose, Lily and Hugo all walked onto the train together. James went and found his friends and sat with them. Albus and Rose were friends at school together and then they also found there group. Hugo and Lily decided they would sit together. They found an empty carriage; they went inside and tried to reach the overhead compartment. Hugo was smaller than Lily, so it was quite entertaining watching him trying to reach up there. Where as Lily could reach so she helped Hugo put his luggage up there. They sat down looking out the window, searching for there parents. They found them and waved goodbye as the train left the station. A tall boy walked into the carriage. He looked very nervous. He had short blonde hair and round glasses.

"Umm excuse me, do you think I could sit with you, all the other carriages are pretty full" The boy asked.

"Sure, of course you can. The more the merrier right" Lily replied. The boy smiled, came into the carriage with his trunks and sat down. He put his trunks in the over head compartment. The three of them sat down.

"So what's your name?" Hugo asked.

"Tom, yours?" he replied.

"I'm Hugo and this is my cousin Lily" Hugo said. Another student walked into their carriage. She was short and had long, blonde hair. She wore a large pendant with a strange symbol on it.

"Hi, excuse me, but do you mind if I sit with you?" she asked with a high pitched voice.

"Sure, take a seat. What's your name?" Lily asked.

"Avoca, Avoca Longbottom" she replied. She put her luggage in the over head compartment and sat down next to Hugo.

"Longbottom? Your name sounds familiar. Well I'm Lily, this is my cousin Hugo and this is Tom" Lily said.

"Pleasure to meet you all. Well my father, Neville Longbottom is the herbology teacher at Hogwarts. You may have heard his name. He is a fantastic professor" Avoca replied.

"Neville is your father? Have you heard of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley?" Hugo asked.

"Yes. They were my father's friends. He is always telling me about the adventures they would have at Hogwarts" she replied.

"Oh ok. Well Ron is my father and Harry is Lily's" Hugo replied.

"Oh wow. That's cool. You will definitely have to introduce yourselves to my father then" Avoca said. She opened up a magazine entitled _'The quibbler'_.

"I hope you don't mind me reading my magazine" said Avoca.

"No we don't mind at all." Lily replied. Avoca smiled and pulled the magazine up to her face. Lily, Hugo and Tom sat and talked about Hogwarts mainly.

An elderly lady opened the carriage door and stuck her head in.

"Anything sweet from the trolley dears?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"Oh wow, I've heard about this. Hmmm…" Hugo replied. He stood up, opened the carriage door right up and started searching the trolley. It was filled with all sorts of sweets. He picked up several things and paid for them. Lily got a liquorice wand and Tom got a pack of Bertie bott's every flavor beans.

Lily and Tom both closed the carriage door and sat back down.

About Half and hour past and they started to get more excited about Hogwarts. They knew that they would be arriving very soon. Everyone got changed into there cloak. The train pulled up at Hogwarts station. They were led off the train by prefects. They got into groups and got into a carriage which was being pulled by nothing. Lily, Hugo, Tom and Avoca were in one carriage as well as a small and quiet girl with red hair. She didn't talk at all.

"Oh I love Thestrals, I think they are so beautiful" Avoca said looking at the front of the carriage.

"Thestrals, What are they?" Lily asked.

"Thestrals are creatures that can only be seen by people who has witnessed death. If haven't witnessed death then they are invisible to you" Avoca said.

"So you have seen death?" asked Tom.

"Yes. My dear old owl called Remus died a couple of years ago. He wasn't killed, he was just very old." Avoca said in a happy tone. The other girl in the carriage was looking at Avoca and then at the front of the carriage.

"I can see them too." Said the girl.

"Really, you have witnessed death?" asked Tom.

"Well yes. My father was in a battle with Draco Malfoy and was killed. I was only three years old at the time but I still remember it like it was yesterday" she said.

"Oh I'm very sorry to here that. By the way what's your name? I'm Hugo" Hugo replied.

"Mary. Do you think I could hang out with you guys sometime? I haven't met any friends yet" Mary said.

"Yeah sure. I'm Lily, this is Avoca and this is Tom" Lily replied. "So what house are you hoping to get into?"

"Well I don't mind if it's Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Gryffindor just not Slytherin." Mary replied.

"Ha-ha yeah me too" Hugo said. They looked up and realized they were now very close to Hogwarts. They were all very excited now and couldn't wait to be sorted into there houses.


End file.
